Natasha the Cat
Natasha the Cat ist eine Katze aus Westopolis und die Zwillingschwester von Sasha the Cat und die Tochter von Dr. Viktor the Cat und Alina the Cat. Natasha war Viktors ganzer Stolz und daher ein Rohdiamant für sein Team. Als Viktor im Kampf gegen Nicole starb, nahm Sasha Natasha auf. Geschichte Vorgeschichte Persönlichkeit Natasha ist dafür bekannt, ein unheimlich fröhliches Auftreten zu repräsentieren, die einer kindlichen Naivität nahe kommt. Natasha hat ein seltsames und fast unschuldiges Benehmen und sie hat kein Verständnis für die Folgen ihrer Aktionen. Die meisten Aktionen, die sie anstellt wie z. B. Amokläufe in der Stadt, wurden nur aus Spaß gemacht, daher sind Natashas Aktionen eher durch Unwissenheit anstatt auf Bosheit erklärt worden. Natasha ist auch manchmal kokett, doch eher in einem kinderähnlichen Sinn. Sie liebt es, wenn Leute von ihr wegrennen, weswegen sie wohl Robert the Mouse mag. Sie hat dennoch eine mütterliche Art in sich, ist freundlich und loyal zu ihren Freunden, weswegen sie sich um das Wohlbefinden anderer kümmert. Natasha kann nicht auf Geld bestochen werden, weil sie es nur dreckig und wertlos findet. Sie ist dafür bekannt, in dritter Person zu sprechen. Natasha hat auch eine Art Teamgeist in sich, so zum Beispiel lässt Natasha niemanden in Stich. Fähigkeiten Natasha kann sehr gut im Nahkampf kämpfen. Natasha ist körperlich sehr stark. Natasha kann fliegen, wie sie das macht, weiß niemand. Natasha kann Energiekugeln von ihren Händen abschießen. Verbindungen Tassilo "Köter" Jenson Natasha traf einmal zufällig Köter und Natasha fand ihn gleich niedlich, während Köter sie am Anfang abwies, da sie eine Katze ist. Doch später merkte Köter, dass Natasha anders ist und beide sind nun gute Freunde, die gerne miteinander knuddeln. Dr. Viktor the Cat Natasha liebte ihren Daddy sehr und würde ihr eigenes Leben für ihn hergeben, um ihn vor bösen Männern zu schützen. Natasha machte sich auch oft Sorgen über seine Gesundheit, auch spielte Natasha gerne mit ihrem Vater. Alina the Cat Natasha liebte Alina sehr und sie ist sehr traurig, dass sie "fortging". Sasha the Cat Beide haben sich früher sehr gut verstanden, doch beide zerstritten und trennten sich nach der Diskussion, dass angeblich die G.U.N. Alina umbrachte. Seitdem ist jede Begegnung der Beiden etwas besonderes für beide. Als Sasha das Gegenteil beweisen konnte und Viktor starb, nahm Sasha Natasha auf. Ira the Hedgehog Natasha und Ira trafen sich mal und seitdem knuddelt Natasha gerne mit Ira, allerdings hat Natasha oftmals keine Zeit. Jewel the Wolf Natasha mag Jewel sehr und würde sie auch sehr vor Feinden beschützen. Natasha mag ihre Gute-Nacht-Geschichten. Allerdings muss sie sich von ihr trennen, da Jewel Sasha die Aufgabe gab, sich um Natasha zu kümmern. Robert the Mouse Natasha liebt Robert sehr, doch das ist einseitig, da Robert Natasha nicht leiden kann. Linda the Fox Natasha sieht in Linda eine neue Freundin, mit der sie viel machen kann, ebenso passt Linda gut auf Natasha auf, um ihre Bindung zu stärken, was Natasha wert schätzt. Zitate Trivia *Sie ist zwar 18 Jahre alt, doch im Geiste ist sie 8 Jahre alt. **Man weiß nicht, warum das so ist. *Natasha wäre als Mensch 182 cm groß. **Sie ist auch die Größte in ihrer Familie. *Natasha mag Erdbeeren. *Natashas Lieblingssüßigkeiten sind Milchschokolade und Pfefferminze. *Natasha erlernte den Nahkampf von ihrem Vater. Galerie 20150512 182124.jpg|Natasha, Bild von Dark^^ Danke^^ Team Blau.jpg|Natasha in Kämpfer mit Flora, Zhanu, Valerie, Lyon und Ell LOOK AT MEH.png|Natasha als Venice mit Lar und Cry/Blazy XD Natascha and Armin.png|Armin und Natasha 1438028464694.jpg|Natasha findet Armin cute X3 WNGVeni2016.jpg|Danke Blazy und dir auch ein fröhliches Weihnachtsfest^^ Natasha Meow.jpg|Natasha sagt "meow" Natasha Dango.jpg|Natasha als Dango Good_old_days_with_our_family.jpg|Familienbild, danke Aki X3 Natasha by Veni.png|Natasha läuft rum Pinguin Natasha.jpg|Natasha in einem Pinguin-Kostüm Natasha as Sleeping Beauty.jpg|Natasha sieht in allem cute aus ._. X3 Natasha and Köter hug.jpg|Natasha: Knuddeltime mit Köter X3 Kobri (11.Woche) bei einer Reservat-Führung +2 Gast-Auftritte.jpg|Natasha im Reservat by Raptor Natasha Kreis.png|Natasha in Westopolis Stories NATASHA BY RAPTOR.jpg|Natasha von Raptor Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Katze Kategorie:Antagonist